Have a Heart
by Dying Rose on The Vine
Summary: Would you give your heart to fight for what's in your heart? -Howl's Moving CastleXShaman King-
1. Chapter 1

**Have a Heart**

**Author's Notes:** Friends, Fans, and fellow readers and writers. You may not know me, you may not have read anything I've written before. You may have, and you may know me… And you may not have heard the good news- let me tell you- Hiroyuki Takei is going to be able to finish his glorious story!

**Disclaimer:** A crossover between Howl's Moving Castle (A novel by Diana Wynne Jones, also the movie by Hoyao Miyazaki) and Shaman King.

**A tribute to Hiroyuki Takei**

**Creator of Shaman King**

**------------------------------ ---------------------------------------- -----------------------------**

A comet flew by.

The night sky lit up as it passed, illuminating the sky like day. It wasn't an ordinary comet. The comet was a signal, like a flag or a green light. A signal that started a tournament. A Tournament that would decide the ruler of everything, the King of the World- And the World that came after.

The official start of the Shaman King Tournament.

A girl, a young fair lass with cruel calculating eyes, looked up the starry night sky...it was too late. She didn't have a partner...everything, every stupid training task was pointless, every journey into hell and back, every ritual spirit summoning, and still- nothing. Pointless. Not a single spirit allowed through the slits of her parent's approval. Spirits strong enough to fight with tended to stay away from Spirit Binders- with their wicked jars and tags, but still...it woulda been nice to have a shot, to be a contender.

With a sigh, the girl jerked open the window, leaning her head out so she could see it better. The dazzling comet that mocked her. 'I shoulda been a boy,' Was her thought, as she watched the comet fly by, boys could do everything, defy their parents, get spirits, find their own calling in the world, 'Everything woulda been easier...'

And so she watched glumly as comet shot by, trying to remember its name. Maybe it was irony that she couldn't at the moment.

Its tail waved kindlessly down at her as its endless sparkles danced in the sky...Danced. Like grand courtly people in a magnificent black ball. They danced closer and closer to the earth; it was as though they were licking the plum trees in the orchard.

The closest dancing sparkle hit the tallest of the plum trees. It lit the leaves lit up with flames, painting the night sky hues of orange, yellow, and red. So foreign to the night.

This was the last thing she needed! That accursed comet! Thrice accused! Without bothering to close the window, she raced out of her room, and thundered down the winding steps in her all too flammable home. With nothing but pale nightgown on, she raced outside into the night air. Though, one could not help but notice that the night smells delicious, that night increases all smells. Even the fire as it torched her rooftop smelled delicious.

'Why did I run out here?' She pondered to herself. There was nothing she could do, no phone to call the Fire department, and even if she did, they wouldn't come in time. Think, think! But she thought, and she thought, and no easy solution came, and she though on this and wondered, truly, if it had to do with being blond.

Seeing no other way, she inhaled deeply, running down the cobblestone path that twisted like a stony snake though the thicket of plum trees. Each one now seemed to have a fiery cosmic dancer on its branches.

And the thing about plum trees as that they were all too keen on sharing.

She covered her head as she ran, chards and embers flying thick in the whirlwind of black smoke. After what seemed like an eternal yard, an infernal yard- one where smoke filled her lungs, and stung her eyes, she came to the well. All around her the greedy fire gobbled up her allowance for the rest of her life...the endless greedy fire. The sparkles fell faster and thicker. Mercifully, the starfire had spared the wooden pail. She, breathing hard, paused only a moment to be thankful, before getting to work.

She leaned over and grabbed the pail when something big and whooshing came right down upon her back. Had she been listening for such a thing, maybe she would have been able to get out of the way- but what weres were what weres.

The great big fiery half of a severed plum tree came down on her back, sending a wave of ungodly unimaginable unwriteable pain through her, and as an added bonus, she went though the wall of the well, as the weak rock wall tumbled under the weight. And she fell into the darkness, with the bucket in her hand. The fiery star dancers must have decided to chase her down, as one thudded into the bucket, just then...

What happened next? She was sure she fell to her death, blacked out from the smoke, and mangled by the fall. But she couldn't tell you for sure, as she passed out about then...

Her eyelids burned slightly, translucent over her eyes. The sunlight drippled down from above, penetrating the dark murk of the deep well. The girl woke up blearily, trying to remember why she was so sore.

That's right...

She rubbed her eyes, covered in soot and dried blood, her own dried blood. Fell down the well, hit by a tree...and the fire. A thought ran over and over in her head after connecting the dots from her slowly waking memory, and the thought was; 'Why am I still alive?'

She was hunched down at the bottom of the well, up to her waist in water, dirty bloody sooty water. Slowly, as quick movements were more painful then the slow ones, she ran a hand though her blood coved hair. Must've hit her head, she reasoned, slowly trying to get up when a small voice reached her ears.

"Hey," It said to her, a male voice, no more then a whimper, "Can you hear me?" She could, and she looked around wildly for where the voice was coming from. There was a good chance it was all just coming from her head, but she pushed that notion out of her mind.

"Hey, hey you," The voice said a little louder, "Down here..."

The girl lowered her gaze...was the water talking to her? The floor of the well? The rocks? The dirt, blood, or soot? No, the source of the voice was the bucket, or rather, what was in the bucket. A little star dancer, all blue and dark, holding on to what life it had in this dark dungeon of death.

"Theeere you go," He encouraged; though she had the faint inkling that he thought she was a bit draft. He bore no visible mouth, but when he spoke a wiggly mouth appeared, it waved and wiggled like one would expect a fire's mouth to be, not really matching his words. And two perfectly round eyes, that stared up at her pleadingly, "You've gotta help me."

"Why should I?" The girl managed to said, moving sorely to grab the bucket's handle. As she pulled it towards her the little flame yelled a variety of whoas, calming down only when she cupped her hand around his little flame body. He burned. Not much, but if she didn't already have a seething concussion to deal with, she woulda dropped him, "I can't even help myself."

Those words held a double meaning, one that would be lost to this poor little flame. She looked up momentarily, pondering how she'd ever get out of this well, when the flame spoke again, bringing her attention back to him.

"Can you believe it? That comet just knocked me out of the sky- right out!" He bounced a little, hovering weakly above the palm of her tender filthy hands, he was too weak to flicker or roar like a good fire should, "C'mon, have a heart...I'm dying here."

Those last words indeed twisted at the girl's heart-strings. It really wasn't his fault...how would she feel if she was knocked out of her home, only to be sent plummeting down to earth to burn things and die? That'd be awful! She brought her cup hands closer, so she could look the little flame in the eye.

"How am I gunna help you?" She asked, a little meaner then she intended to, "We're trapped in a well..." She glanced up, holding back the words 'your fault' in her head, those would come later. There was no sport in making a dying person feel guilty.

"I can help," He said, rather meekly, but the girl replied with a snort. Him? Help? He couldn't even light a candle let allow help her out of this well. But the little flame seemed to guess what she was thinking, as his simple eyes grew angry.

"Yes I can help!" His blue flames sparkled, a spark no greater then one from a lighter, hardly impressive to say the least, "I'm a powerful fire demon!"

The girl let out a breathless laugh, wincing, her ribs seemed awfully tight around her lungs all the sudden, "An all-powerful fire demon, huh?" She sounded skeptical, "Well then, what's your name, O mighty one?"

"Calcifer," He replied, folding tiny little flame arms and turning his metaphorical back on her, "Listen, if you're not gunna help, just drown me. I don't need to take this, I'm-"

"Yes, yes, a powerful fire demon," She ignored his pouting, bringing him so close now that her uneven breath caused fiery waves in him. Her cruel eyes were wide with curiosity, eyes like star-points, a look that Calcifer knew too well, "Like Lucifer with a Cal in front?"

"No, like Calcifer with a Lu in front," Even her voice sounded greedy at this point, making the tiny demon felt just a little uncomfortable, which was strange, since he was a demon. He played a perfect sinatra with her emotions and mind, until she did exactly what he wanted her to do, but now that she was, he didn't feel so great...What was that emotion, the one only weak wishy washy demons get?

"How are you goin' to help me?" She stood up now, instantly regretting it. Dark spots played hide an' seek which each other in her eyes, praying to God that she wouldn't pass out, because if she did, both her and Calcifer would be taking a long wet nap.

"Give me something of yours," He whispered, unable to shake that disgusting emotion from his core, "Gimme your heart- I think I need your heart."

Her heart...? Calcifer could see the resolve slipping off her face, he could almost feel her hands letting go of him. He lashed his tiny flame arms out, holding on to each thumb, just in case, "You won't die, hearts don't really work like that. Think about it, I'll be bound to you. I can do whatever you want, now-"

"Wait," The girl said, though there wasn't much wait left as Calcifer grew dimmer by the moment, and the girl grew weaker, "What's in it for you, demon?"

"I get to live..." Was his weak reply. The girl gave a twitchy smile. Yes, he deserved to live! After all, who would let something as cute and caring as Calcifer die? Maybe when he fell from the sky, he tried to save her? Yes, that even sounded logical.

"Alright," She said so firmly that Calcifer nearly jumped for joy, of course, that would ruin everything he had just done here in this well, I mean, he _was_ weak, and he _was _dying, but he was clever, and he was craft, "But on one condition."

Oh, man, here we go, here comes those witchy deals. It was always someone who knew that laws of magic, wasn't it? He couldn't get like a sheep farmer, or something? Calcifer let out a sound of aggravation, "What?! Anything! It's a deal already! Just-do-it!"

A thin smile played on the girl's face, "Come Calcifer, you and I," She brought him to her lips, "Eat my heart so you won't die!" And with that, she swallowed him. The girl shut her eyes, expecting a world of pain, but none came. He went down easy...And slowly, she felt a warmth run through her.

Flames erupted around her, forming a fiery scuba suit, only with flames, and not form fitting flames but ones that whipped wildly out. And like a puppet, Califer took control of her body, moving her up the mossy slimy well wall like a human gecko. It was easy, this super-human feat! Her breath came out easily, her legs and arms moved up the wall of the well easily too! This was easy! She felt so light and...powerful! Was this what being Calcifer felt like, or was this the feeling of not having a heart? Before she could ponder this more, they reached the top of the well. The sun so bright she closed her eyes a bit to shield them. Once she brought her arms over top of the well she began to cough. Calcifer forced his way up out of her, leaving a stinging tingly mouthwash sensation in his wake.

With a flop, he hit the grass, his bottom half heavy with heart.

"What a heart!" He exclaimed, his fiery face briefly demonic. His fire now as bright as the sun, it crackled bright orange and red, and as large as any roaring fire one would cook chestnuts on. That icky feeling he was feeling evaporated as soon as he swallowed her heart. What was the feeling again...? Guilt?

She should of said thank you, but instead she just smiled down at him, before looking up at the destruction his fellow fire demons had done. With a sigh, she said "I am so grounded."


	2. Chapter 2

**Have a Heart**

**Author's note:** I finally got my paws on Jones' novel. Oh man, this book is clever! I highly recommend it!

**Disclaimer**: This fanfiction is filled with juicy Shaman King content and Howl's Moving Castle tid bits!

------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- ---------

Daylight twinkled through the spotless windows of the country-side manor. The grand house the stood in the middle of nowhere, surrounded only by the scorched trees from last nights' fire and, perhaps, pervious ones. Wind whipped and whirled cold wind around the house, causing trees to creak like rusted bolts in forgotten doors.

The girl was all to glad to get back inside her house. Calcifer was keeping nice and toasty. She muttered under her breath, as she kicked off her boots with some difficulty, arms full of wood and pockets full of plums, hair hanging like the ears of a bushy dog in her face. She was getting so dirty doing all this silly man work, if it wasn't already scattered everywhere, she wouldn't be doing it at all. Silly Calcifer, needing wood to burn, and whatnot.

But, but...Oh! Her chest felt so wonderful, so wonderfully light. Without a heart! What a marvelous thing! She wanted everyone to experience this magical feeling...

There were no tears for the plum trees she once loved, because she couldn't feel the love that once dwelled within her. Oh, she felt rather bad for them, but it wasn't overwhelming. It was nice; there was no worry, and no doubt. Not one of her thoughts had a single cloud in them. As she kicked off her boots in the narrow entrance hall, she made a mental list of things to ask-

"Hey!" The fire demon yelled from the floor, as he had made a very nice wooden path for himself, moving the partially burnt planks of wood along until he ran out of wood, which he did right in front of the hall way. He was down to only a half of plank, looking a little dismayed, "Coulda ya move it a little faster, I'm _starving_!"

-Calcifer.

"What on Earth are you doing, Calcifer?" The girl sighed, her thin eyebrows arching perfectly. She bent over; picking the wood Calcifer was on, the wood spilling out over her arms. They hit the floor, the ungodly clean floor. But she walked over them, making Calcifer ponder if she was the one that kept this place so ridiculously clean, it didn't seem like it.

"I'm hungry," He whined, spitting out some off coloured flames. He bobbled on the top of his final plant of wood, struggling to stay on, "And bored. Are you just gunna leave me in the fireplace for our century?"

"Our centrury?" The girl inquired smoothly, entering the Living room. It was equally stark and clean as the rest of the house, with a plushy white carpet (the kind that collects dead skin and dust mites), furniture that looked like it was furnished by puritan old lady, and silly little knick knack that sat on super polished tables that had no real purpose at all. Calcifer looked around, not sure what to think. Those super clean people usually had a few nuts and bolts loose.

"What ever do you mean?"

Calcifer didn't reply as she placed him back down in the fireplace, dumping what wood remained in her arms on top of him. He made all sorts of complaining noises, and all sorts of complaints that she promptly ignored as she went about, picking up the fallen wood. Calcifer supposed it was because he didn't answer her right away, but then again she could have just been moody...Great, a moody adolescent girl.

He pushed the wood around underneath him so he could sit more comfortably watching her dump the firewood next to him with a sigh. He averted his simple eyes as she knelt down in front of him; he decided to pretend to be completely absorbed in wood picking.

"Do you like it?" She asked suddenly, causing Calcifer to drop the tiny piece he was inspecting into himself, it made her smile, "The wood, I mean."

"Oh, yeah," He replied, his voice was as quick as his wit, sharp and ever burning as his fire, which was now spread out wide amongst the soft wood, "Its really tasty stuff, kinda like rainy days only with a little more-"

"Plum?" So quickly she had produced the plum, it was as though magic had transported it into her hand. Calcifer watched her rolling the plum along the tops on her fingers, mud covered from the little out door excretion.

She placed the plum down in front of him, which he quickly gobbled up with much yummy nummy sounds, pit and all. The girl laughed as she pulled the rest of the plums out. A powerful fire demon indeed! That was like calling a kitten a scary tiger!

"Hey," Calcifer called as she stood up and started to walk away, he stuffed another plum in his mouth before he continued, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To bathe," She replied, mounting the stairs, "I'm filthy, can't you tell?" She climbed them up, two at a time with her long legs. The stairs disappeared into the upstairs, in what looked like a cut out square, like the stairs were added later to connect the house together.

"What?!" Calcifer wailed, "Do that later!"

No reply came, nor any sounds, it was as though she had transcended into another realm entirely, "Keep me company!" He cried, trying again.

He waited...still no answer. Calcifer shifted forward, holding on to the andiron, that thing in front of the fireplace with all its prongy goodness, "Don't I even get to know your name?"

Success! The girl thundered down the stairs quickly, already damp in the hair and apparently lacking clothes as that's what bathing people tend to do. Her eyes sparkled like star points, like star points up to no good. She hung her head down, grinning.

"It's Howl," She replied, before tromping back up the stairs again.

"Howl?!" Calcifer yelled after her, sinking down into the grill, "That's not a name!"

"No more not a name then Calcifer!" She yelled back down at him, laughter in her voice. Calcifer grumbled something under his crackling fire, snatching up another plum and devoured it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Have a Heart**

**Author's note: **My face feels funny.

**Reply to ****Lillythemarshmellowqueen** (for Chapter one and two): Oh, you rock! Thanks for reviewing and what not. Now, by the gender bending…I have no real reason –leans back in my chair, grinning- There must be something out there…telling me what to do! So keep reading, please, let's see where this goes together, shall we?! ^.^

**Disclaimer: **This story contains bits and pieces that resemble a plot if Howl's Moving Castle was slammed into Shaman King.

--------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ------------------------------

Calcifer sighed loudly, watching the sunlight dip lower and lower into the room. He was so bored, so incredibly bored. Sitting here was boring. Waiting for Howl was boring. What was she doing up there anyway? Making a canal with her bare hands? Calcifer sighed again- Oh, wait, nope, this time it was a yawn. He blinked his simple eyes wearily before his metaphorical eyelids started metaphorically closing…

Howl meandered down the stairs just then, dressed in clothes that could have very well belonged to some Mafia godfather, or Las Vegas performers, either way it would be a dry cleaning nightmare, being stark white and covered in golden lace like that.

A smile crossed her face as she spot her new found friend slumbering, the slippery kind smile that politicians wear, the kind that make tiny children and puppies uncomfortable. If she didn't know any better, she woulda thought he was nothing but a normal fire.

But he wasn't a normal fire. He was far more.

Howl leaned over her crackling friend, closing her eyes as she embraced the warmth he was giving off. He was delightful; his warmth, his light, even his smell…'How did I live without you', was her thought on the matter, 'it's like we belong, like we were to be together all along.' She grabbed the black iron fire poker from the black iron rack before getting on her knees in front of the burn bright fire demon. 'Now, awake my gift from the stars.'

"Let's go, sleep-head, up and atom" She said boomingly causing Calcifer wake up, feeling confused and rather disoriented. His eyes were playing Ping-Pong with themselves as she gave the fire a quick few jabs, coming very close to…

"Watch it!" Calcifer sparked, growing quickly in size. His flames enveloping the poker, which heated up so ungodly quick that Howl dropped the poker, startled. His flames licked outward, sending Howl back, and confirming a message: He wasn't playing around…Such power from something so silly and cute!

She started in awe as she rubbed her slightly red hand, pain barely registering in her mind; Calcifer went right on scolding her, "Watch where you're poking that thing! I've got some valuable merchandise down here."

"Like…"?" She asked, finding her voice. It had gotten lost on her tongue some how, "…what?"

Was this girl for real? He was debating this in his mind for a while, moving the chard wood underneath him. Now…how would he word this without breaking the rules, he could try to break the rules maybe…he was a demon, after all, "Well, your heart, for one."

She gave him a face, a face that made him feel all oogly inside. Were all humans like this? If so they should come with warning labels pasted on their foreheads, warning labels about making good demons all oogly inside.

Howl, on the other hand, was having different thought entirely. She knew that already, she didn't need to be treated like she didn't know anything, looked down upon by her personal spirit, the utter nerve!

Calcifer flared up, making a face back. He flails his flame arms, and spat little tongs of different coloured flames until Howl stopped pouting (which she only had on for a few seconds, mind you, the child's attention span was blissfully short), he said as slowly as he could, "If anything happens to your heart, you _die. _And I die too, but that's probably not important to you, so, you know, I kinda like living as it is right now, so I'd appreciate it if you'd be a little more careful."

"Next time…" Howl lowered her hand, rubbing it on the carpet. It didn't really hurt all that much, she just liked the idea of making him feel guilty, "After all…we're partners from here on out…Partners in the race to be the Shaman King…"

Howl flopped over with a groan, starching out on the creamy carpet, "You're my gift from up above, Calcifer, sent to me by the comet Ketu," Howl propped her head up on her arms, crossing her legs all businessman like, "Or Rahu, I'm not up and up on my Cosmetology."

The fire demon muttered something about needing more fire wood to get away from a topic he knew nothing about, but when Howl made no move to move, he asked a little louder. Still no movement…

So we're gunna play this game again, huh? She was so incredibly stubborn! And selfish! But…maybe this is what happens to humans without a heart? She didn't seem to notice at any rate. Narrowing his eyes, he snapped, "Alright! Alright! I'll bite…what's a Shaman King?"

"You don't know what the Shaman King is…" Howl replied breathlessly, in complete disbelief. Didn't everybody know about it, hmm, maybe he was playing stupid, "He's the ruler of all Shamans-"

"Well, thank you for elaborating," Calcifer snipped, "How about I just smolder-"

"Let me finish!" Howl jumped up so swiftly that Calcifer jumped back, surprised. Her hair hung up in odd end, spicy with static electricity. It moved independent of gravity it seemed.

She took in a quick breath, getting it out in one great rush, "The Shaman King is the ruler of all Shamans, the watcher of all mankind! It's the honor above all honors; shamans punch each other in the face to get it! I'd eat a monk to get it! You'll help me! You'll help me get it!"

She gripped the prongs of the andiron in a fervency passion, getting right up in Calcifer's fiery face. He moved back as far as he could on his little pile of wood, looking a little more then slightly uncomfortable. Howl had too much drive for his liking, too much.

"Take it easy, kid," He said, hoping to sound calm. Howl removed her hands, looking at them curiously, "Sounds funny, if you ask me," Calcifer continued on bit louder, getting a little braver, "Tell me when it's over."

"Oh, Calcifer…," She cooed, rubbing her hand together, "I think you're afraid."

"Afraid, afraid of what?" Calcifer spat in disgust. Him, afraid? He- why, he ate the word afraid for dinner! He burned it to a cancerous crisped, and served it to a Frenchman! Him, afraid, what gall?! What- She was looking at him, looking at him like she knew what he was thinking, this girl- this scarecrow of a girl thinks he, Calcifer, was afraid of- of what?! He had to defend him self, he had too, "I'm a powerful fire demon,"

Howl smirked skeptically, so Calcifer added a little green spitfire, "p-wah!"

His little out burst made Howl laugh, a booming laugh the filled the room like a yeast filled cake in the oven, a cruel laugh, "I bet you couldn't beat a five watt light bulb in power."

"I can so!" He tried to keep himself from sounding pithy, he really did, but it just came so… sad sounding.

"I bet all you can do is warm the house," Howl said, acting like Calcifer never squealed at all, she sounded disappointed…in him? The fire demon sunk down low, brooding as she continued, "And needing so much fire wood, a real fire never complains."

"Sure they do, you just never listen closely enough." He muttered, feeling pretty crummy now. Out of all the humans in the world, he had to get a jerk. A colossal jerk. That just wasn't fair. In fact, she had no right to talk to him like that at all. He gave a great growl, the kind that fire makes when you chuck batteries in it, "And I can do so much more then a stupid light bulb! What's that got on me?"

Howl just waved her hand in dismissal, starting to turn her back on him.

"You, you!" He spat, to boggled to form words. Anger pulsed through his little flame body; he darted about his wood, ready to explode. He could do stuff, more powerful then a light bulb for sure. Rage filled his mind, growling, and hissing, he finally managed to said something wildly as Howl was waltzing out of the room, " I-I can move this whole house if I wanted too!"

"PROVE IT!" Howl whipped around, one of her tacky long earrings whacking her in the face, but this didn't perturb her. That smirking face filled Calcifer with such- Erk!

"Fine!" Calcifer yelled back, and suddenly, the house gave a great shutter, send Howl toppling forward, but on the outside something magical was taking place.

The house pulled itself out of the foundation, yanking itself from the very earth. It floated several feet into the air, water pipes gushed water (naturally) as they were ripped right out of the ground along with the house, and as though the house thought loose pipes were dangerous, it wrapped them all together, forming four very narrow legs. It stood on them shakily, before a massive _poof _of smoke shot from the chimney. And with that, the house began to walk, shakily at first, as bits of house stuff fell from it for the first couple of steps. But soon, it got use to its tiny pipe legs, and was off through the woods, knocking down the plum and beech as it went. An occasional shingle fell off.


	4. Chapter 4

Have a Heart

Author's note: I needed a balance, between the story I am working on and well, this one. And since I found the novel of Howl's Moving Castle, I felt that I should update. So, if you have read my story pervious to this chapter, I suggest you go back and re-read it. I edited it a bit. Nothing major, just a few things here and there.

Disclaimer: See other disclaimers.

**Reply to Lillythemarshmellowqueen**: Me too, even though they won't admit it, they go well together. This update wasn't soon at all! And I'm really sorry about that! Haha, yep. Yep...Howl being a girl weired me out abit when I was reading through my own story. It'll all work for the best in the end, I hope.

--------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------

Being Followed

The tree tops shook as the new mobile home lumbered through the wooded area. Any driver that would look up from their Black-berries, from their cell-phones, from their corporative lives would be treated by the sight of a regal old farm house moving through the forest. The magical moving manor, a glorious castle from the days when the country was founded, continued on with no real destination.

The windows rattled in their colonial frame, and window shutters flapped. Plum, bug, and forest juices were smeared across the white paint of the old majestic house. Inside the house, Calcifer and Howl were getting better acquainted on their nerves.

"Can't you keep the house steady," Howl inquired innocently enough from the kitchen once the awe-shock had worn off, which was surprisingly quick. Another perk of not having a heart, I suppose. The pots and pans of the prestigious kitchen rattled about, as the china in the cupboards slipped and slided. She collected things in emanate danger of shatterdom and shived them off to safety by putting things in Tupperware containers that were found under the very clean and white sink.

She stored the fragile glasses in the various drawers of the kitchen, which had spoons and other things that were dumped on to the floor with a klatter. Once the glass and other breakable stuff were safe, she turned to the silverware. She gathered the spoons, forks, and knifes (leaving the sharp ones on the floor) up off the floor and released them all into the sink. She gave the kitchen a once over before exiting back to the living room where Calcifer was chugging away.

"Well?" Howl continued, wiping her hands over exaggeratingly as though cleaning them off from a meaningless task. The tacky little nick-knacks that once littered the room now, many in shards.

"I'm betting you don't have very many friends," Calcifer replied dryly, looking up at her with his tired like delightfully catroonish eyes. Howl just laughed flamboyantly.

The house moved on without an intention. It passed a tall spruce tree, which was dead and practically bare. On one of its thick out ward braches, a man stood on it. Holding on to the tree's peeling trunk with one hand.

"Well, I'll be," Creaked a voice to the right side of the man on the branch. The man was tall, built, tan- everything a stereotypical Native American should be, wearing something revoltingly traditional.

"Would you look at that," The voice to his right continued, and in a hazy silver mist, the voice become visible, well the voice owner that is. An old silver turtle with a triangle on his snout materialized on the right, holding on to his arm.

"Such Mana," A voice, quick and hard, said by his right leg. In a silver flash a scrawny large headed coyote materialized, with a tired old face that had two triangles that ran down its face, "That's the largest Oversoul we've seen yet."

"This could be interesting," A cocky over-confident voice chimed and in a silver blast, an eagle took form. He held on to the man's arm with its mighty bird talons and smirked as he looked down at the lumbering house, this animal possessed three triangles that stood up from his left eye. This paint continued down around his eye like war paint. His feathers glittered with silver.

"What're you gunna do, Silva?" A female voice questioned in concern, and like the others animal before her appeared in a silvery mist. She was a silvery snake with black bands that ran down her body and five triangles that fit together on her snake head in a simple pattern.

"Uh…uh..." Something grunted on this left. A buffalo materialized, he was fancy designed in silver and black with four triangles that stood on each others points.

"We knock," Silva replied to his animals, "Hard."

With that, he took off from his branch.


	5. Chapter 5

Have a Heart

Author's note: I needed a balance, between the story I am working on and well, this one. And since I found the novel of Howl's Moving Castle, I felt that I should update. So, if you have read my story pervious to this chapter, I suggest you go back and re-read it. I edited it a bit. Nothing major, just a few things here and there.

Disclaimer: See other disclaimers.

**Reply to Lillythemarshmellowqueen**: Me too, even though they won't admit it, they go well together. This update wasn't soon at all! And I'm really sorry about that! Haha, yep. Yep...Howl being a girl weired me out abit when I was reading through my own story. It'll all work for the best in the end, I hope.

--------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------

Being Followed

The tree tops shook as the new mobile home lumbered through the wooded area. Any driver that would look up from their Black-berries, from their cell-phones, from their corporative lives would be treated by the sight of a regal old farm house moving through the forest. The magical moving manor, a glorious castle from the days when the country was founded, continued on with no real destination.

The windows rattled in their colonial frame, and window shutters flapped. Plum, bug, and forest juices were smeared across the white paint of the old majestic house. Inside the house, Calcifer and Howl were getting better acquainted on their nerves.

"Can't you keep the house steady," Howl inquired innocently enough from the kitchen once the awe-shock had worn off, which was surprisingly quick. Another perk of not having a heart, I suppose. The pots and pans of the prestigious kitchen rattled about, as the china in the cupboards slipped and slided. She collected things in emanate danger of shatterdom and shived them off to safety by putting things in Tupperware containers that were found under the very clean and white sink.

She stored the fragile glasses in the various drawers of the kitchen, which had spoons and other things that were dumped on to the floor with a klatter. Once the glass and other breakable stuff were safe, she turned to the silverware. She gathered the spoons, forks, and knifes (leaving the sharp ones on the floor) up off the floor and released them all into the sink. She gave the kitchen a once over before exiting back to the living room where Calcifer was chugging away.

"Well?" Howl continued, wiping her hands over exaggeratingly as though cleaning them off from a meaningless task. The tacky little nick-knacks that once littered the room now, many in shards.

"I'm betting you don't have very many friends," Calcifer replied dryly, looking up at her with his tired like delightfully catroonish eyes. Howl just laughed flamboyantly.

The house moved on without an intention. It passed a tall spruce tree, which was dead and practically bare. On one of its thick out ward braches, a man stood on it. Holding on to the tree's peeling trunk with one hand.

"Well, I'll be," Creaked a voice to the right side of the man on the branch. The man was tall, built, tan- everything a stereotypical Native American should be, wearing something revoltingly traditional.

"Would you look at that," The voice to his right continued, and in a hazy silver mist, the voice become visible, well the voice owner that is. An old silver turtle with a triangle on his snout materialized on the right, holding on to his arm.

"Such Mana," A voice, quick and hard, said by his right leg. In a silver flash a scrawny large headed coyote materialized, with a tired old face that had two triangles that ran down its face, "That's the largest Oversoul we've seen yet."

"This could be interesting," A cocky over-confident voice chimed and in a silver blast, an eagle took form. He held on to the man's arm with its mighty bird talons and smirked as he looked down at the lumbering house, this animal possessed three triangles that stood up from his left eye. This paint continued down around his eye like war paint. His feathers glittered with silver.

"What're you gunna do, Silva?" A female voice questioned in concern, and like the others animal before her appeared in a silvery mist. She was a silvery snake with black bands that ran down her body and five triangles that fit together on her snake head in a simple pattern.

"Uh…uh..." Something grunted on this left. A buffalo materialized, he was fancy designed in silver and black with four triangles that stood on each others points.

"We knock," Silva replied to his animals, "Hard."

With that, he took off from his branch.


End file.
